Coordinating Items
Coordinating items are items that go together, but don't have enough pieces to be considered a Hidden Suit. Some examples of sets of coordinating items are Blue Porcelain, Nikki's Dance, and Candy Heart. Many coordinating items can be obtained through packs, which are normally sold in the User's Shop or the Boutique during an event. The method of obtainment can vary for these items. Some can be obtained in during the Journey, Crafting, Reconstruction or the Clothes Store. Journey Chapter 4 The Tea Party *Pussycat-Top + Pussycat-Bottom Chapter 10 Styling Contest Games *City Beauty + White Fishtail Skirt *Little Princess-Clothes + Little Princess-Skirt Chapter 13 Wasteland Exoticism *Water Music-Clothes + Water Melody-Shoes + Water Melody-Ornament Chapter 15 *Black White Style + Versatile Sandals + Metal Hairpin + Black Heart Necklace + Versatile Bracelet + Versatile Satchel Evolution *Manor Flower-Rare + Blue Lily-Rare + Azure Flower-Rare + Wide Hat-Rare Crafting *Bunny Pocket-PinkCan also be obtained through Extra Stage Bonus. + Heart Pants-Blue + Joyful Childhood-Pink *Cicadas Top-Pink + Cicada Skirt-Pink *Pink Storm-Top + Pink Storm-Bottom *Plain Bath Towel + Jade Slippers *Ring Bikini-Top + Ring Bikini-Bottom *Silent Cherry-Top + Silent Cherry-Skirt Clothes Store *Flying + Flying Feather + Focus + Bright Pearl *Lemon Sweets + Light Hearted *Lush Scenery + Daffodil Necklace + Lush Grass *Meow-Wee + Voice of Cat-BlackCan also be obtained through the Mystery House. *Moonlight -White + Moonlight Ocean-White *Noble Lady + Noble Earrings + Noble Cape + Noble Necklace *Pigeon Manor + Her Majesty *Starry Feather Art + Peaceful Beauty *Strapless T-shirt + Grassland *Sweet and Soft Personality + Flashing Unicorn Mystery House *Ablaze Beauty-Hat + Ablaze Beauty-Gloves *Bling Leaves + Golden Leaves + Golden Leaf Hairband + Golden Leaf Earrings + Golden Leaf Ribbon *Byzantium's Song-Red + Fire Goddess *Cream Horn + Summer Holidays-Blue *Peter Pan-Vest + Peter Pan-Pants *Red Witch + Red Witch Shawl *Rocket Overalls + Meteor *Sweet Knight-Top + Sweet Knight-SkirtCan also be obtained through the Clothes Store. Pavilion of Mystery *Tender Youth + Pure Tranquility Corridor of Clock *Firm Belief + Disciple of Night + Praying Gloves Porch of Misty *Cloud Blouse-Blue + Cloud Pants-Blue *Tea-picking Girl + Tea-picking Tune-Top + Tea-picking Tune-Skirt *Blue Porcelain-Top + Blue Porcelain-Skirt + Blue Porcelain-Shoes + Blue Porcelain-Bag *Cloud Dance-Red + Flower Letters + Cloud Dance-Shoes + Cloud Dance-Bag Room of Cinderella *Lively Song + Twin Flowers Packs Login or Mailbox Gift Login and Mailbox Gifts are always free. Login gifts are obtained via a new window while Mailbox Gifts will appear in the Player's mailbox; usually signed by Momo or a game character. Summer Saying Goodbye Pack.jpg|Summer Saying Goodbye 08/11/2019 09/24/2019 Free Login Grid Backpack + Maple Collected + Idea Creation + Transparent Trend + School Bus Stop Halloween Login Gifrs Pack.jpg|10/29/2018 11/04/2018 Free Login Icy River + Cross Heart + Bleak Night + Praise in Mist City + Withered Roses + Night Crawler New Year Champagne Day Pack.jpg|12/31/2019 01/01/2020 Drops of Joy + 01/02/2020 01/03/2020 Golden Champagne Sweet Surprise Pack.jpg|Sweet Surprise Pack 12/01/2019 12/05/2019 Free Login Sweet Crown + Sweet Gift Box + Snow Tower Basket + Fancy Party Fast Food Day Pack Promo 2.jpg|Fast Food Day 11/16/2019 11/23/2019 Free Login Mini Cone + Pizza Fight + Box of Happiness + Fries Bag Event * Barbie Event (S1): Black White Classic + Leisurely Stroll + Summer Island Wind * Mind Code Event: Electronic Assistant + Supply Helper + Monitor Butler * Art of War Event: Green Leaf and Flower Bud + Duckweed in Greenish Stream + Fantasy Stream-Shoes * Time Palace: Morning Gleam + Lazy Style + World in One Palm + Carved Time * Magical Mirai: 'Deep Space Morning + Bubble Tea Pearls + Black Piece Eardrop + Star Flare Guide + Forest Deer Recharge Some coordinating items are released in Recharge packs. These packs can often be bought from the User's Shop or Boutique for a few or dollars (USD). Some pack items are then later released into the Clothes Store. Holiday Packs Packs are often released around or during a holiday. The packs usually consist of similar themes as the holiday it represents. New Year Valentine's Day Halloween Happy Halloween Spooky Pack.jpg|10/22/2019 11/02/2019 $0.99 USD Carnival Top Hat + Syrup Magic Wand + Night Cruise Limited Boutique Halloween Pack.png|10/25/2019 10/31/2019 $0.99 USD Colorful Illusion + Bizarre Beast + Spider Hunter + Gloomy Castle + Cobweb Handbag + Naughty Pumpkin + Crying Pumpkin Momo Stalking & Halloween Bats Pack.jpg|10/28/2017 11/03/2017 $0.99 USD Momo Stalking + Halloween Bats Halloween Charge Streak.png|10/05/2019 10/14/2019 Charge 30 VIP daily on certain days Silver Moon Witch + Witch Messenger + Halloween Nocturne + Dark Bone + Confused Spirit + Gingerbread Skull Prank Cutie Pack.jpg|10/28/2017 11/03/2017 $0.99 USD Moon Night Lantern + Prank Cutie Thanksgiving Thanks Giving Festival Pack.jpg|Thanksgiving Parts 11/27/2019 12/06/2019 199 Gilt Icing + Maple Kiss + Dancing Fallen Leaves + Earth's Gift Christmas Xmas Boutique Pack 2.jpg|Classic Xmas (Hidden Suit) & Xmas Style 12/15/2018 12/31/2018 $0.99 USD Icing Talk + Reindeer Sack + Costume Carnival + Evergreen in Snow Nikki's Birthday Nikki's Birthday Momo Cake Pack.jpg|12/03/2019 12/06/2019 $1.99 USD Cake Holding Momo + Cake Cutting Momo + Star Picking Momo Black Friday Black Friday Pack 2.jpg|11/22/2017 11/30/2017 $2.99 USD Double Curls + Fast Flyer + Double Rabbit Ears + Double Ponytail Commemoration + Moon Night Lantern + Wish You Well + Scenery of Spring + March in Spring + Sweet Slumber Misc. Holidays & Packs Candlight Wish Pack.jpg|10/15/2019 10/24/2019 $0.99 USD Blossom Long Hair + Veil of Night + Candlelight Wish + Kiss of Fragrance Gratitude Pack.jpg|Gratitude Pack 05/22/2018 05/28/2018 $0.99 Mushroom Cluster + Perfect Picnic + Outing Time Pack Carnival.jpg|02/21/2019 03/08/2019 $0.99 USD Flying Mood + Warm Carnival + Bird of Happiness + Cute Toucan Harajuku Pack.png|09/25/2019 10/01/2019 $0.99 USD Improv Show + Sweet Simple Heart + Jelly Candy + Shining Moon and Stars Other * 'Association Commissions: Starwish Hairpin + Starwish Earrings + Starwish Pendant Various Items under this section can be obtained from a variety of sources. *Apricot Court + Crimson Indigo + Floral Shadow *Assistant-Coat + High-waist Shorts + Assistant-Boots *Black and White Style + Pure Ink *Blue Purity-Top + Blue Purity-Skirt *Emperor's Woman + Leather Trousers + Leather Gloves + Over-knee Boots* *Candy Heart + Candy Heart-Socks + Candy Heart-Shoes + Candy Heart-Headwear + Candy Heart-Necklace + Candy Heart-Bag *Fresh Peach + Fresh Peach-Culottes *Green Tea + Green Tea Parasol *Halfway Smoke + Trendsetter Slippers + Blue Sunbonnet *Hibernation + Lunar December + Cloud Furry Boots + Indigo Hat + Winter Gloves *Leaf Raincoat + Leaf Rain Shoes *Leopard Allure-Gold + Leopard High Heels-Yellow *Little Cherry-Pink + Cherry Whisper-Pink *Little Secretary + Secretary-Clothes + Secretary-Shorts *Pearl Hairpin + Water Pearl *Pink Gauze Dress + Damask High Heels + Rose Ribbon Bracelet + Butterfly Ribbon-Lady or Butterfly Ribbon-Soft or Butterfly Ribbon-Cute *Red Headband + Festival Atmosphere *Sailor Suit + Overalls of Innocence + Trident Knight + Sailor Cap* *Sakura Raincoat + Sakura Bud + Rainy Season + Delicate Fingers *Sandalwood Knot-Red + Sandal Branch-Red *Seashore + Beach Kerchief + Starfish Sandals + Beach Wristband *Shadow of Heart + Grid Shorts + Love Gloves *Sports Vest + PJ Shorts-Gray *Warm Dance + Warm dance Necklace + Warm dance Bracelet *Winery Lady + Lace Sandals + Osmanthus Brew Notes and References (*) - Might not be intended as a part of the set. With thanks to Soul_Wade's list of hidden suits. Category:Hidden Suit